


Shared Warmth

by Cocobunny



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocobunny/pseuds/Cocobunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s cold. It’s freezing. And Dick feels like a human popsicle until Jason comes along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Warmth

Dick isn’t meant for the cold. The heating in the apartment has been shot to hell, and all the blankets, socks, and jackets he has aren’t making a dent to help raise his body temperature. He’s pretty sure his toes have turned blue inside his socks.

Patrolling in zero degree weather probably didn’t help much either. The suit is insulated enough, but there’s only so much it could do when the city’s experiencing the worst snow storm in history. A cold is guaranteed for sure. But for now, Dick’s going to have to suffer without proper heating and slowly inch toward the inevitable suffering that was gonna happen in three hours.

He might even have to call in sick, and he hates calling in sick.

In the wee hours of the morning, while Dick was trying to drift off to sleep, the window in his bedroom creaked open, sending in the stupid chilling air into the room. Dick didn’t have the strength to cry out from the shock, only letting his teeth chatter violently from the blast.

“-Dammit-, it’s cold,” he hears Jason curses, slamming the window in his wake. That answered who broke into his apartment…

“The hell is wrong with the heating in here? I thought it’d be warm,” Jason complains, stomping his feet to get warm. So that’s why he chose to visit. Too bad.

“Y-You want w-warm, g-go back to y-your place,” Dick shivers, glaring at his brother beneath the folds of blanket.

“Are you kidding? I’m not going back out there,” Jason hisses, staring back at the window in horror. In mere minutes the window is caked in thick snow. It seems a miracle that Jason got in without the window freezing in place.

Jason’s eyes narrow as he finally takes off his helmet, and Dick doesn’t like the speculating look in his eyes. But he’s confused about what comes next.

“Scoot over. I’m joining you under there.”

“Wh-What?” Dick says alarmed, watching as Jason removes his guns, and knives from his person, letting them all clutter messily to the floor as he starts on his boots.

“You want to get warm, don’t you? Move,” Jason persists impatiently, shifting from foot to foot. The cold wood-floors of Dick’s bedroom seeping through Jason’s socks. Jason’s taken off his armor too, and is just left in the wifebeater shirt he wore underneath and his jacket, and dives next to Dick, once he slowly inched to the side.

Dick has to open the blankets to welcome him in, and he resists the urge to whimper as the cold air from the apartment seeps away his meager heat. His teeth start to chatter again before he’s pulled against Jason.

He doesn’t have the strength to protest or make jokes about how cuddly Jason seems to be, because this was just a matter of sharing some bodyheat between them in the hopes of keeping themselves above 50 degrees. They hold each other, shivering for a few long minutes before it starts to happen.

Their limbs gradually stop shaking as the blankets begin to gather the heat from their bodies, keeping it trapped between them as they miraculously start to warm up. It’s the first time all night that Dick can feel his toes again. 

Jason sighs in relief above him, his arms tightening around Dick, and it’s then Dick notices how close they are. The faintest touch of heat reddens his cheeks, and he clears his throat.

“Better?” he asks him, daring to take a peek at him.

“Yeah. I can feel my balls again, that’s a good sign,” Jason grins, his eyes closed contentedly.

Dick laughs disbelievingly, swatting at Jason lightly. It doesn’t budge the big man, and it wasn’t meant to. But it only seemed to make Jason’s arms flex around him in what Dick could only call it as an embrace.

Dick settles back against him, letting himself appreciate Jason’s arms around him, and the warmth that wraps around him better than any old blanket. It might not be so bad getting used to this. He wraps his own arms around Jason and holds him close.

Might not be a bad idea at all.


End file.
